


Make Your Move

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You and Clyde have been dating for a little while, but you're ready to take your relationship to the next step. Thankfully, Clyde's more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 30





	Make Your Move

“I would like to see it.” You say into the cool night air.

He’s out front, leanin’ against the porch when you make your move. You’d been invited to the Logan’s for a family bar-be-que, and that had made you smile real wide – bein’ considered family. You and Clyde had only been dating for a month or so, but every one of those thirty days had been a dream so far.

Clyde was a dream and a half all his own, but you were startin’ to get proper impatient, wonderin’ when the two of you would take the next step in your relationship. He was a damn dream alright, a wet dream. You were tired of comin’ on your fingers and your toys – now you had a boyfriend, a man so handsome that it made you cry into your pillow sometimes, a man who you just _knew_ could dick you down right.

But he was a gentleman, even now leanin’ against the porch, waving with his good arm to his brother who is drivin’ away. Y’all are all alone now, at the trailer under the stars, and when he turns his eyes to you, you can feel the slip of your slick on your inner thighs.

“See what darlin’?” He asks, voice real husky from all the smoke of the grill he’d been tendin’ to for most of the day.

The timbre of his voice has you nearly moanin’ out the response, makin’ his eyebrows shoot up real high with surprise when you lick your lips and answer,

“Your cock.”

You can tell you’ve shocked him, and you hope your boldness don’t do nothin’ but encourage him. How ironic would it be if you were the one to scare this mountain man off? But one look at him, and he don’t look scared. Even in the dark, you can see his eyes shine bright for you, gaze darkening with lust as the crickets sing outside.

You don’t want to be outside, you want to be in the comfort of his trailer, the comfort of his bed.

“C—could you repeat that?” Clyde asks, nearly chokes, and you fill with confidence because he’s askin’ ya like he can’t believe the words comin’ out your mouth, like he wants to hear them again.

You don’t know it, but you’re a goddamned wet dream for him too, and every night has been hell, jerkin’ off fuckin’ his fist raw. If you look hard enough, you’d see the way his palm is startin’ to get calloused from it, despite all the lotion he uses.

“Your cock,” You say eagerly, explaining quickly so’s to not look like a lunatic or somethin’, “I overheard you and Jimmy earlier, heard y’all talkin’ about me. Heard that you didn’t want to go scarin’ me off, that you weren’t sure if I’d have any interest.”

He takes a step forward, and you gulp, because _damn_ he’s a man if you ever saw one.

“You do?” He asks, gentlemanlike in every sense of the word as he cups your cheek in his palm, lets his thumb brush across your bottom lip, tug it down enough to get a look at the row of pretty teeth that smile at him.

“I do.” You nod, takin’ a step away, back towards the door, towards the trailer.

He gets the hint, and your heart soars.

Two steps inside the trailer and you’re tugging your clothes off. You’re not shy, not the way Clyde is, and you go first to give him enough courage. You’re already naked by the time he’s unbuttonin’ his pants, and you kneel before him right there in the living room, wanting to help.

It’s just like the rest of him, when you tug down his boxers. Tall, _thick._ You had been expectin’ that, but what you hadn’t been expecting for some reason, was how well groomed he was. His happy trail leading down to his cock was kept neat and orderly, and you can’t help but lean forward and kiss it, hot open mouthed kisses to the hard plane of muscle that’s got a fancy name you don’t know – the one that looks like a V, an arrow pointing right to his cock.

He’s so well groomed that you’re impressed, you’d seen some dicks in your day, and they could be unruly with all the hair. But Clyde was meticulous in everything he did, you shoulda expected this too. You should have, but you didn’t, and it’s a pleasant surprise to see the thick dark hair groomed nicely.

“Oh,” You sigh happily when his cock curves up towards his stomach, his jeans and boxers finally in a pool around his ankles.

He’s nervous, but you nuzzle your face into his pubic hair, breath in the deep musky smell of him. It’s woodsy, like a campfire, but not in an unpleasant swampy way that men could sometimes get. Your mouth waters, and your cunt clenches with the exciting thought of getting this dick inside you.

“You like it?” He asks, licking his lips – breaking into a beautiful smile when you nod your head quickly, assuring him. “You like my cock?”

You spit in your hand and spread it along the veiny shaft, stroking him up and down slowly, just getting a feel for it in your hand. When you close your fingers around it, the tips don’t meet, and you moan.

“I love your cock. It’s big, I don’t know if I’ll be able to fit it all the way in.” You admit, leaning forward to tongue at the slit a little, makin’ him curse low low low.

“In your filthy whore mouth, or your sweet pussy?” He asks, and you grin, because Clyde could be dirty when he wanted, couldn’t he?

“Why don’t we find out together, hm big bear?” You counter, and before you know it, he’s haulin’ you up off your knees in an instant, guiding you to his bed.

And oh, you _do_ find out.


End file.
